Last Kiss
by Waxa
Summary: Emily remembers some of her times with Paige.


Last Kiss

EPOV

We were on Hanna's weeding reception, everyone was here, we were currently dancing to an upbeat song with Hanna, while Caleb was talking to someone, well it wasn't just someone, he was talking to Paige, when Hanna cut short their conversation.

"Guys come on, dance with us" A very perky Hanna begged them, but only Caleb came to us, Paige remained seated, Hanna gave her a wave indicating her to come over but she met a nodding head, I didn't want to intrude on them while a slow song came on. So I excused myself and went to grab a seat.

I was making my way towards the other side of the room, I couldn't go to where Paige was, I was slightly nervous to see her again, but I was mostly beating myself for letting her go.

I was watching all the couples dancing and laughing and I couldn't stop thinking that I wanted that with Paige. I wanted to see how she was, and the sight made me regret it more, she was watching all of the couples with a sad smile, maybe thinking what I was thinking.

And as another song came on I couldn't stop thinking about the lyrics and how it fit for what happened between us…

_You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Away_

*"All I can say is I love you Emily, if I say it just right it maybe it will fix things, somehow you will heart it different this time and everything will be alright but now I think it's not enough anymore, I can't keep doing this…I love you but I have to go…"

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane  
>That July 9th<br>The beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt<br>I can still feel your arms_

*"Paige wait" I was practically out of breath when I finally catch up on her, she was holding her last bag and an umbrella. "Emily what are you doing here?" she asked something that I was wondering too, I didn't knew what I was doing or where I was going when I went out the door. I just wanted to feel her for one last time. "I didn't want you to leave without a proper goodbye…" I hugged her before she could say anything else, I felt her beating heart going fast as well as mine. For a while I was the one holding her, but in a second we were holding each other and all I could think of was her.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

*I was currently in my room, on the window seat that Paige loved so much, loved… I was wearing her leather jacket a nice gesture she did before she left.

"It's raining and I don't want you to get cold, I know you think that maybe this is it for us, but I would like to think this is something for us, I love you Emily" after she wrapped the jacket around my shoulders she kiss me in my forehead and gave me a little smile, she then went to her father's car and I watched her drove away.

I could only whisper Paige but it was washed into the oblivion, but never washed away from my lips.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then  
>You pull me in<br>I'm not much for dancing  
>But for you I did<em>

*We were on Noel's party for a couple of hours now, I was with Hanna drinking and talking about how awesome it is to be seniors now, my thoughts were interrupted by a booming laughter across the room where Paige was with Caleb, Spencer and Aria, they seemed happy and attentive to what Paige was saying, I had to roll my eyes when she saw me and began to tell them something that made them laugh more, so I looked away, but when I look back again to where they were Paige was missing, so I began searching for her when I felt strong arms wrapped in my waist, I didn't have to guess who those perfect arms belong to.

"Dance with me" her soft whisper made me shiver, her strong voice always made my stomach turn into knots, she began swaying her body according to the music and I began to dance as well with her.  
><em><br>…How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<br>_  
>*"She was definitely flirting with you and you didn't stop it, I'm starting to believe that maybe if I wasn't there you would have flirted back and…" I was mad when I began to explain why we had to leave the restaurant when her soft lips crashed into mine. I was in the middle of my explanation when she kiss me and I forgot what I was saying, after we stopped for air, I saw her with a satisfied grin. "I hate it when you do that", "No you don't" Paige counter back we both knew I didn't but she always knew me. "Yeah I don't" we both smiled as we kiss again.<p>

_…So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<em>

*"What are you looking for Em" Spencer was invested in her cellphone until she saw me looking for the movie that we were going to watch, "I know I put it somewhere around here but I can't fi…" my rambling was shut by a box, the box that contained all the things related to my relationship with Paige.

There were letters, restaurant bills, and pictures a lot of pictures, I pick one up, it was a picture of Paige sleeping. I remembered that night, it was one of the countless nights that Paige was tired after our swimming practices and our extracurricular activities, but she looked so peaceful that I couldn't waste the opportunity to forget the sight.

Paige was sleeping on her front so she had her back bare, her mouth was slightly open and she had messy hair, I took my phone and took a picture unfortunately it had the flash on so that woke her up, she smiled at the sight of me taking a picture of her, "You know is creepy if you watch me sleep but its way beyond creepy if you star to take photos" we laughed until I put my phone back, Paige had her arms opened, inviting me to cuddle her, I put my head in her chest as she wrapped her arms around me. "You know I sleep so much better with you here" I say after a while, I just enjoyed our time together.

Hearing Paige breathe makes me feel safe, after everything we've been through with A the time I'm with Paige I feel safe.

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<em>

*"Are you ok Em" Spencer asked after a few minutes passed and I was engrossed in the pictures and memories that came with them. "Yeah…um have you talked to Paige?" Spencer just nodded and I kept asking "so how is she?" "She is fine, she keeps breaking records as usual, you know her…"

_And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wish you had stayed<br>You can plan for a change in weather and time  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

It really is a beautiful day, Hanna's weeding couldn't be more perfect to memories to come back, and something did remind me everything about Paige, and I really wish she had stayed, but she never changed her mind.

_Forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last...<em>

I noticed she was no longer at her table at the ending of the song, so I began searching everywhere but she was nowhere to be found until finally I saw her, she was making her way towards me. When she was close enough she whispered

"Dance with me"

And then I knew our last is yet to be written.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: every time I hear this song it always reminds me of Paily. It's Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. I hope you like it. It's probably one-shot.**


End file.
